gtafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories
Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories is a story written by User:GSFOG14. It is a prequal to the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is based in the year 1987. It is based in Los Santos and surrounding countryside (Blueberry to Palimino Creek area). Note: Please do not edit this article without asking the writers permission. Characters Lenny Carlson: Protagonist and a new member of the Grove Street Families gang. He starts trying to work his way up the GSF ranks. He's new to gang life but has already made many GSF friends. Joey Benson: A well known GSF member, Joey tends to be less violent then other GSF members. He is Ben Benson's younger brother. Ben Benson: Joey's older brother, Ben seems to be Joey's opposite. Ben is quite violent and would fight rivals first, ask questions second. Running Dog (real name unknown): Joey's right hand man and friend. Joey suspects he's secretly with the Ballas. Ken Jackson: A corrupt police officer who works for the LSPD's corrupt unit C.R.A.S.H. He was assigned by CRASH leader Frank Tenpenny to decrease mexican gang crimes by taking them out. He blackmails Lenny into working for him. Brian Johnson: The younger brother of GSF leader Sean "Sweet" Johnson and 2nd in command Carl "CJ" Johnson, Brian is young and inexperianced. Only 17, he acts like he is much stronger than he really is and underestimates his rivals. He only does minor crimes and is trying hard to impress his brothers. Tony: A hispanic GSF member who tags along with Lenny a few times. Beverly Johnson: Brian, CJ, Sweet, and thier sister Kendl's mother who is never seen, but mentioned by Brian. Story Chapter 1: Introduction Lenny is walking through a park. It is Glen Park. "Hey wassup Grove's?" Lenny says to 3 grove street gangsters. "Eh Len bro! Come chill with us tomorrow!" 1 of the 3 gangsters says. Lenny gets on a bike and rides it to Grove Street. He stops at his house, and when he is about to go inside, a teenager runs up to him. Chapter 2: Brian Johnson "Hey homie! Can you drive me somewhere?" The teenager asks. "Hey...I know you! Your Brian, Sweet's little bro!" Lenny says. "Yeah I am! Now about that ride?" Brian says. "What's so important about it? You Brian, you don't normally go anywhere? You still in school?" Lenny asks. "I need the lift because of a grove OG meetin'! And no, I got kept back a year twice so I just quit. I needed to spend more time with my homies!" Brian says. "Okay, I'll take you to your "homies"." Lenny says. Lenny runs up to a car moving through the cul-de-sac. He stops in front of it and points a gun at the driver. The driver gets out and runs off scared. Lenny tells Brian to get in andthey do and they set off. Chapter 3: Driving Mr. Johnson Lenny drives out of Grove street and reaches a 4 way intersection. "Uh...okay. My moms said to go straight!" Brian says. Lenny then drives straight. They come to another intersection. "Uh...go right! I mean left!" Brian says. Lenny was already turning right. He slams his foot on the brakes and spins his car around. He then drives left. Lenny comes to a 3 way intersection. He can go straight, left, or back. "Uh...left maybe." Brian says. Lenny goes left and keeps going on a long road. He comes to another 3 way. He can go left, straight, or back. "Uh...Left?" Brian says. Lenny turns left and stops. "You just took us in a circle Brian!" Lenny angrily says. "I did? Well, the meetings in the alley to the left. I guess if we turned left the first time, we'd already be there. Guess my moms gives lousy directions!" Brian says. Brian then gets out of the car and walks to the meeting. Chapter 4: Goin' Drinkin' Lenny goes home angry and goes to sleep, very tired. 2 hours later his house phone starts ringing. he picks it up. "Len? It's Brian! You want to go drinkin' at the bar?" Brian asks. "Uh...alright then" Lenny says, tired. Lenny goes outside and gets himself a car. He meets Brian outside of Brian's house. Brian gets in. "Don't worry about directions, it's just up the road!" Brian says. "Aren't you underage Brian?" Lenny asks. Brian holds up a fake I.D saying he is 25 years old."Well you don't look 25! You look like CJ and he looks like he's 16. No facial hair, no nuthin'!" Lenny says. Lenny then drives to the bar. They both walk inside and Leny drinks 3 beers. He then has a short sleep. Chapter 4: Brawl In The Bar Lenny wakes up, a tiny bit drunk. He walks over to Brian at the pool table. "Oh man! I lost to you again Terry!" Brian says. "Brian. I think you should start paying me. You owe me 30$ and you havn't payed in 3 months!" Terry says. "Hey! What's going on here?" Lenny asks. "Please sir. It is not your business. Mr. Johnson here just owes me some debts that are overdue. Please leave us alone so we can sort out his payments." Terry calmly says. "He's a loan shark Len! I can't pay him and I don't wanna leave my moms with the payment!" Brian quickly whispers to Lenny. Lenny then punches Terry in the face. Terry starts hitting Lenny with a pool stick. Lenny's face starts to bleed, but Lenny punches him until he passes out. "Jesus Christ Len!" Brian says, shocked. "Calm down B. I'll drive you home!" Lenny says. Lenny then drives Brian back to his house, goes home and goes to sleep. Chapter 5: Ballas Beatdown Lenny meets Brian at the front of his house. "I'm sick o' them Ballers and I wanna show my biger bros that I can be a good part of the team!" Brian says. "First, it's Ballas, and second, what the heck are you talking about busta?" Lenny asks. "Man I ain't no busta! 'Round the corner there I seen a Balla. I'm gonna go shoot him!" Brian says. "Alright, but I'll come with ya!" Lenny says. They both walk into the alley near Brian's house. They see the Balla. Brian starts shooting a pistol, missing every single shot, and the Balla climbs the fence, landing in grove street high ranking member Lance "Ryder" Wilson's backyard. "Here Len! Take this bat!" Brian says. "Where'd you get all this? A baseball bats normal but where'd you get a gun?!" Lenny asks, shocked. Brian simply ignores him. "Come on. Climb the fence and lets get this busta!" Brian says. They both climb the fence. Lenny starts hitting the Balla with the baseball bat and the Balla hits him with Ryders shovel. The Balla knocks Lenny over. Brian then punches him. "Put yo hands up mofo fool!" Brian says. He then shoots around 10 bullets, and while they miss, one actually hits the Balla, killing him. "Whoa! Brian! Ya hit him! You actually HIT HIM!" Lenny says. "I know! That was so exciting! I've got to tell Sweet!" Brian says. Lenny, very shocked, passes out in Ryders backyard. Chapter 6: The Next Day Lenny wakes up in Ryder's back yard feeling pain. "Ow. I feel like I slept on a rock!" Lenny says. He then gets a phone call. He answers. "Hello?" Lenny asks. "This is Joey Benson of the Grove Street Families gang! I heard from Brian Johnson you could help me get some work done? Is this true?" Joey asks. "I guess. As long as I get payed for my services. Oh my back!" Lenny says. "Of Course man! I pay you in respect and the greens! Meet me at my place when you get the chance. Chapter 7: Joey Benson Lenny meets Joey at his house. "Hey Joey! I'm here for the work!" Lenny says. "Good to see you! Get in my car please, I need you to pick up some people." Joey says. They then pick up a random GSF member. After that they pick up a 2nd person. "Ay Lenny! This second guys my older brother, Ben! Meet him later if you need to work for more cash or respect! Now drive us back to the hood please!" Joey says. Lenny then drives them to grove street. Chapter 8: Running Dog To be written...